


Wiggly

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Tony get a hedgehog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyhobbitshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/gifts).



”Jaime? Babe?”

”Kitchen!”

Tony trailed into the kitchen holding the little cardboard box to his chest. ”I know you said no to us getting a pet-”

”What did you do?” Jaime asked sternly.

”I was at the shelter, you know, the one with the pit bulls? They rescued a bunch of animals last night and I saw this little guy and I couldn't leave him behind, Jaime. I couldn't.”

Jaime softened a little. ”What is it?”

Tony put the box on the counter and gently opened the flaps. He cooed at the little creature and gently picked it up. ”This is Wiggly,” Tony grinned.

” _Oh. My. God.”_

”Isn't he cute?” Tony held the little hedgehog by his face and looked at Jaime.

”That is adorable,” Jaime squealed. He carefully rubbed the little guy on the forehead, staying clear of the spines.

”They said he's still a baby, but he's old enough to be away from his mom.”

”Who named him?”

”I did.”

”Of course you did,” Jaime said fondly. ”Is he okay?”

”Yeah, he's fine. A little dirty, but healthy. They didn't have room at the shelter, so they were gonna ship him out to another shelter today. The doctors looked at him last night.”

Jaime looked thoughtful. ”Should we wash him?”

”We probably should. They gave me some soap and stuff. It's out in the car, could you hold him for a sec?” Tony put the prickly little thing into Jaime's hands and darted out.

Jaime was a little scared, to be honest. Dropping the hedgehog would probably be a bad thing, so he just stood still and waited for Tony to return. Wiggly started licking his hand, which felt very weird.

Luckily Tony came back and told him to put Wiggly in the kitchen sink. ”Can they swim? Hedgehogs?”

Tony looked at the critter as it ran in little circles. ”I don't know. We'll just watch him closely,” He shrugged and got two chairs from the dinning table, so they didn't have to bend awkwardly over the sink. He poured a little soap into the sink and turned on the water. Wiggly sat still for the most part and just looked curiously at the bubbles.

”Maybe you should turn it off,” Jaime suggested.

”Let's see what happens first.”

As the water rose slowly, Wiggly didn't seem all that concerned. He was actually kind of … floating. When his little legs couldn't reach the bottom anymore, he flipped over and started floating around on his back.

The guys sat in shocked silence.

”Is it supposed to do that?”

”I have no idea,” Tony stated.

Wiggly looked happy enough, so they let him stay in there. Tony poked him gently and Wiggly floated in the opposite direction. ”How do we clean it?” Jaime asked.

Tony looked a little unsure but picked him up and did as the lady at the shelter had told him. Jaime looked on in wonder.

Tony finished up and put Wiggly back in the water. ”I think he likes it.”

”I don't blame him. Baths are great. I'll go fetch a towel.”

Tony leaned his chin on the edge of the sink and looked at the little guy wiggle around in the water. Jaime joined him a few minutes later with a towel in his lap.

They gently picked up Wiggly and placed him on the towel. They didn't really know how to dry him, so they carefully patted him with the towel. Wiggly seemed completely indifferent as to what was going on, so at least they weren't hurting him.

Jaime opened the towel and looked at Wiggly. Wiggly looked back equally as curious. ”What do we do now?”

”We need to get a cage, but a box should be fine for tonight.” Tony picked the little thing up and headed into the living room.

Jaime put the chairs back and joined his boyfriend on the couch. He put his arm around Tony and cuddled him – who in turn cuddled Wiggly.

”Does he get bigger?”

”A little,” Tony said. He looked at Jaime's chest for a second. He pulled on the pocket on his t-shirt and put Wiggly into it. Wiggly was just small enough to fit. ”Is he poking you?”

”No, we're good.” Jaime rubbed his furry little forehead.

Tony cuddled into Jaime's side and put his legs over Jaime's lap.

”I hope you're better at keeping hedgehogs than you are at keeping turtles.”

Tony pinched him. ”That is an awful thing to say!”

Jaime laughed. ”Good thing you have me. I'll help you.”

”I know you will,” Tony smiled.

Jaime kissed his boyfriend softly. ”We have a baby now.”

Tony blushed into his shoulder and squeezed Jaime's hand. ”We do.”


End file.
